


玻璃式防窥

by 3thousands



Category: N.Flying
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3thousands/pseuds/3thousands
Summary: 懒得分章节了，不到一万，爽就完事了。
Relationships: 宰勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	玻璃式防窥

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得分章节了，不到一万，爽就完事了。

玻璃式防窥

架空ooc

『哐』

这一次房子很一般。户型狭长、面积窄小、装修简陋、位置偏僻，除了金额，一无是处。

但金额也未免太低了一点，简直是半租半送。房主热情得快贴到金宰铉脸上来，签完租房合同还问他买不买。“二手房，半价都行，家具也都可以送”，仿佛觉得金宰铉此人连一头金发也都是真金打造，毫不在乎它作为房子本身的那点价值。

但事实还是客观事实，金宰铉没钱，对这间房子也兴致缺缺。他只想找个便宜地方住一会儿，然后再去找别的便宜地方再住一会儿，四海为家反而没有顾虑。他收起合同备份，反客为主把房主请出，附送“合作愉快”微笑，一式两份，也递给对面的邻居。

邻居是个男青年，戴着眼镜穿着连帽卫衣，戒指耳环亮闪闪，黑色头发盖过眉毛，只露出眼睛，眼睛只露出眼白。没有眼黑，他在翻白眼，维持了一整秒，然后开锁进屋。

哐。拒绝二字从人写到门。

遇到脾气不好的邻居是一种什么样的体验？

反正这个房主怕得要死，打了个冷战，扭头赔笑着倒退下楼，摔倒都比后背朝这边好。金宰铉作为新来的住户，自然一无所知，也就没得恐惧，耸耸肩，开门进屋，在客厅又看见邻居。

为了采光，客厅的半边都是连环窗，拐个角横跨两面墙。没关窗，自然看见对面也没关窗。金宰铉站在客厅中央，与对面的邻居遥遥相望，直到对方走过来，一气呵成地下帘拉窗。

又是一声。哐。

两户都装了防盗窗，金宰铉研究了一下，发现都是可打开的，开合处加一把小巧铁锁，像看家幼犬耀武扬威。隔壁的窗帘纯黑色，吸热，惹得他观察完撤退前吐槽一句，不热？

但房子实在狭窄，厨房厕所卧室都小小一间，在角落并排，走出来，跨过门口玄关，就来到监控范围里。金宰铉喜欢自然光，省电，而对面的窗帘就再也没打开过。防盗窗，玻璃窗，窗帘，中国古话里“三”也代表“多”，从这边自己的眼睛到那位邻居的心，关卡只会更多。

好奇，真的好奇，人类本质就是要把蒙住的全部挖出来看，金宰铉也不能免俗。去超市买零食，大买特买，统统双人份，然后窝在小卖部里，设计与邻居同行。小卖部老板在明处翘着二郎腿昏昏欲睡，他在橱窗货架后的暗处站立，从缝隙里窥伺，等待时机好假装不经意。

黑发眼镜男青年终于出现，拖着步子，将垃圾袋甩入绿色垃圾箱。他的长相有辨识度，亚洲面孔里透着混血气质，将五官仔细一看，还像只猫咪。

金宰铉连蹦带跳出来，假装刚看见他，笑容明媚动作热情，隔他十米就开始喊话。

“嗨！新邻居！吃糖吗！”

新邻居还是只拿眼白看他，但是终于说话。

“先离开这排垃圾桶再说吧。”

他跑起来，都跑起来，两个人不可避免走到一起，远处垃圾桶的盖子被重重放下。

哐。

『噔』

这栋楼房老旧得只能徒步登上，每层楼上装声控灯，照亮晚归者，昏黄假装夕阳，好歹有光。

噔。墙也老旧得不隔音，晚归者懒得喊灯，重重一下脚步声。

金宰铉从客厅沙发上惊醒，电视上碟片早就放完，蓝屏在夜里放光。外面也有光，对面的窗户漏出一缝光，抖动两下，拉开两指宽。

很奇妙，从黑色窗帘里透出黄色调光，像是破晓黎明一样。金宰铉的生物钟被唤醒，日出而作，翻身而起，客厅四周舞一圈，最后脚尖停止，恰好跟对面的邻居面对面。

“嗨，车勋。”

小区里几乎没人叫他们的名字，像是老住户的车勋也像新来的，无人呼他。快递存放处的保安神色紧张，看着金宰铉和车勋前后脚进来又走，同提一大袋零食，花花绿绿从透明里偷出来，是他们里人类接受度最高的东西。金宰铉偏头，假装数路过的单元楼，记下车勋快递上的个人信息。

“嗨，金宰铉。”

车勋扬起手跟他打招呼，他就知道车勋也已经记住了他的。好奇妙的交换联络信息的方式，全靠双眼记忆。

“李老板新进了彩虹软糖，明天你可以去看看。”

他们之间已经是可以分享零食的关系。

“嗯，她告诉我了。”

小卖部老板叫李承娴，一头凌乱大波浪遮住半张脸，总是在白天睡觉，坐在收银台后边躺椅上，衣服和头发托住她的身体，才不至于沉没下去。她的眼神是全身上下唯一会动的地方，只看人，从不说话，仿佛哑巴，金宰铉就没听她吭过一声。车勋和她却似乎还算融洽，可能因为看起来都不像好人吧。金宰铉这么猜测。

只有一次他不小心弄掉货架顶上的纸箱，老板几乎是从烟柜上跨过来，比他矮小半个头的个子，蹦起来像是专业扣篮选手，将纸箱顶了回去。东西肯定洒了，栗色的小粒的东西倾泻下来，本该散乱，被她的着地声统一。

噔。

为什么会在货架顶上放大袋猫粮？

金宰铉越是住得久，越是不明白这个小区。这个小区总是安安静静，甚至听不到鸟叫声。树林很多，密密丛丛，金宰铉走了三四回，硬是没发现一个鸟窝。

倒是有很多猫，四处蹿，不怕人，看见他也不叫，黑的黄的白的对面的，全都瞪着他。

车勋双手搭在窗台上，嘴里叼着软糖，用虎牙撕成小块再咀嚼吞咽。他开着窗，刘海被高风吹起，好歹完整露出半张脸，夏夜月光照得他脸白白的指尖红红的，比平时柔和。但是眼神，依旧是眼神，永远带着警惕，锐利，像是猫将爪子收在肉垫里，谁都知道这会伤人。

不开口的人，统统用眼神交流。

金宰铉为了对话，也把窗子开大，总共没到半分钟，潮湿的热风吹得他发丝粘着，没车勋半点自然优雅。邻居不再说话，抬头看月亮去了，他求之不得，关紧窗户冲去洗澡。

进入了夏天，衣服穿得薄，皮肤沾染液体不可避免。金宰铉讨厌这种感觉，几天下来费水按吨计算，图个畅快。金宰铉拿空调吹干自己，甩甩头发，拿两瓶冰镇气泡水，特意留给对面邻居一瓶以示亲和。

结果对面邻居也去洗澡，时间比他漫长得多，窗户孤零零漏一指灯光，随着风飘啊飘。电视还没关，金宰铉取出碟片从头放起，握着有一下没一下按着快进。这个电影片面强调艺术性，他大灌气泡水提神，还是昏昏欲睡。

又被惊醒，电视依旧蓝屏，金宰铉关掉电视，回头终于重见邻居。

车勋换一身新T恤，像衣架一样只撑起肩头两边，撑在窗台边，手臂上几道红印。

“这部电影有点意思。”

看他打哈欠打得泪闪闪，金宰铉敢笃定他至少看了半小时。

车勋家里没有DVD机，作为代替，金宰铉送他已经化成常温的气泡水。两人都从防盗窗里探出身子，瓶身却被水珠弄得滑溜溜，车勋空伸手半天，接到金宰铉的指尖。

气泡水从六楼掉下去，分贝波及一二三层，但是整栋楼的楼梯层全都亮了，恐怕是来自金宰铉心脏大跳的响声。

噔。

『喵』

说到猫，金宰铉还记得自己说过车勋长得像三号小树林里那只奶牛猫。

忘了是不是上次，抑或上上次？总之就是还不能理直气壮地跟着车勋喂猫的许多次。树林里的蚊子嘴像钢针，叮得他又痛又痒，反复几次，金宰铉干脆摊牌，直接去帮车勋提猫粮，成功引得后者一记白眼。无言的“你早不来”，金宰铉读懂了，成功眼语入门。

那只奶牛猫对人不亲近，起码对车勋和金宰铉不亲近。别的猫都过来大快朵颐，它独自缩在角落不为所动，很是高傲很是警惕。金宰铉想走近些去摸摸它，被车勋一脚横在面前。

“你小心被挠。”

车勋一米八的男人，腿长得很，金宰铉只是没想到他蹲着也能插一脚过来，打了个趔趄，那只奶牛猫就逃走。其他猫也瑟缩一下，又挤回去抢猫粮，咔啦咔啦声此起彼伏。

他的注意力全都在猫身上，一只一只能叫出所有猫的名字，剩下的叫不出名的猫，就是外来猫。车勋通通喂熟了，一只一只提走装篮，金宰铉也跟着，左手右手加背上，两人共提六只。李承娴在小树林外围守着电动车，看那只奶牛猫绕过。大波浪黏在她脸上像瓷器花纹，碰碰就碎，露出里面湿润柔软的肉来。

“劳烦。”

“不用。”

李老板原来也是会说话的。

金宰铉吸吸鼻子，被猫毛惹得打喷嚏。车勋放好猫笼，让李承娴先开路，他后骑另一辆小电动。车发动，金宰铉以为他要继续假装独行，都准备目送了，结果抬起头接到他丢过来的头盔。

头盔略小，勉强能戴，机不可失，金宰铉把自己一头金发压进头盔里，跨上车搂住开车的车勋。车勋的腰很细，手臂搂上去，都能绕着打个圈回来，但金宰铉到大腿处就停止，轻轻松松搁在这个难得有肉的地方。他背后的笼中猫有些不安，喵喵叫着，随着车行的风也逐渐微弱。

“你们送猫去干嘛呢？”

“绝育。”

“不费钱吗？”

“那边有医生愿意免费做。”

无论是李承娴屯的猫粮斤两还是车勋拥有的猫笼数量，都怎么看怎么像民间猫咪保护组织。更别说这个笑眯眯的兽医，码猫笼的地方都像是早就给他们空出来的。他看起来游刃有余，先逗逗猫咪，再同那两人说话，只看见金宰铉的时候有点惊讶。

“这位是？”

“你好，我叫金宰铉，是车勋邻居。”

“啊啊，你好，我叫柳会胜，这片的兽医。”

柳会胜身后还跟着人，同穿白大褂，是一群实习生，此时已经提了一只猫笼进去。柳会胜轻言细语嘱咐他们小心，然后回头说请他们出去喝咖啡。金宰铉第一次来，临走前还好奇，回头看一眼医院。玻璃反光，大太阳下什么都看不见，但他硬是看见，仿佛中暑热出幻觉。

柳会胜换上便服，将袖子卷起，露出两膀肌肉，打开手机给李承娴看，兴高采烈说起他在附近的吃喝攻略。

李承娴照旧不说话，只是她那双好看的手，一只接过握着手机的柳会胜的手，另一只垂下去又轻轻勾起。指节修长，从柳会胜的T恤下摆伸进两根手指，滑过，抻平褶皱。

在这之外的车勋张开嘴，露出虎牙，隔着玻璃冲里面的猫咪们打招呼作别。说的显然是猫语，直到最后扭头看金宰铉的时候也没改口，好像还更得意了，轻笑着颔首，从喉咙里吐出音调。

喵。

『咔』

车勋更喜欢喝酒。就是比起其他，他都喜欢喝酒的意思。从外面回小区，绕过自己住的单元，直奔河边的那个木头房子小酒吧，然后喝到半夜再回来。

他喝酒后会飘飘然，比平常的不苟言笑轻松得多，连上楼都是蹦跶着的。轻轻的，落地连声控灯都没惊醒，在门后的金宰铉的眼睛恐成楼道里的最大光源。

每次接送猫之后，他先在小区门口跟李承娴告别，再将金宰铉放到单元门口，然后去终点站——酒吧。如果是接猫回来，放下的对象会变成猫。有时候金宰铉也会识趣下来，如果厚脸皮的话，也能跟着他去酒吧。

酒吧地方也不大，没有舞池和高台，只有一长溜的吧台前排一长溜的吧台椅。吧台后面的酒橱巨大，硬是在木头房子里建一道玻璃墙。吧台只立着一个女酒保，兼职酒吧老板，一本正经穿着衬衫马甲西裤，衣袖不分春夏秋冬挽过手肘。

门口坐着画画的少年，老远见车勋开着摩托车来，站起来往店里喊话。金宰铉仔细听了几回，确定那孩子和他不是同一语言区，敲敲头盔问车勋。后者摘下头盔甩甩头发，想都没想。

“那孩子说，漂亮哥哥来了。”

“橋姐，靚仔來也！”

有时候不止一个，刚好碰上柳会胜下班，也会蹭车过来，自然是坐李承娴的。她穿裙子，车小又不能横坐，只能在前面开车，裙角飘飘，在柳会胜的小腿上搔啊搔。

金宰铉和他俩之间隔着车勋，四个人分两头两边不说话，闷得他在椅子上转圈圈。趁着酒过三杯，他趁机赖到车勋身上不走，偷偷跟他耳语。

“哎，李老板和柳医生，是不是有点……？”

车勋没接他的茬，自己拈着坚果当下酒菜吃，摆明专程来喝酒的。金宰铉碰了壁，只好跟画画回来的少年用英语聊天，大多数时候说的都是些冷笑话，仿佛英语角趣味对话。

“This？”

少年用手指比十字。金宰铉挠挠头。

“Plus.”

“And this？”

少年用手臂比出十字。金宰铉摇摇头。

“I don't know.”

少年笑咧了嘴，凑近了想解释，被酒保提了领子扯回后台。金宰铉没听到结果，着急了，蹦出一口母语让酒保放人，被她瞪一眼回去，也回一句她家母语。他没听懂，但是车勋笑了，躲在威士忌杯后面笑的，冰块叮铃作响。金宰铉问他是不是听懂了，他只是说“要关店了，都回去吧”。

就这样也比平常用眼神赶人和善，车勋被酒精泡软了，显得善良很多。大家在酒吧外的河边挥手作别，柳会胜推车送李承娴回去，金宰铉也想效仿，但是车勋一晃，人躺到车上，用手臂给他比出十字。

“这个，big plus。”

这是在解释少年的笑话，但金宰铉还是不懂，点点头，又摇摇头，换来车勋一声叹息。

“加號，大加號，大家好，understand？”

金宰铉也只能听懂结尾的英文单词，车勋也不打算再说下去了。酒吧的灯都熄灭，河边路灯下车勋手和耳环垂着晃荡，饰品反复闪光。金宰铉一扑，捕捉到萤火虫正体。

“好啦，起来，我带你，把摩托车骑回去。”

“你行吗。”

“你管我行不行，跟不跟我坐。”

“那好。”

金宰铉的技术确实生疏，但足够刺激，仗着四周没人，骑住猛进，左冲右撞。车勋只能将他搂得越来越紧，不情愿都必须情愿，还要用下巴扣住他的肩膀，以免脱离。两人都借着酒劲僭越，到最后被汗黏在一起，分都分不开。

临进门的时候，车勋扯开身上的T恤，抱怨了两句，开锁进了门，重回封闭状态。疾驰的疯都跟着酒气消散了，剩下金宰铉还不急着清醒。楼道暗下来，他坐在门口掏钥匙，结果掏出一把猫粮，是他想逗那只奶牛猫，特意藏进口袋里的。不过现在也能逗。

金宰铉吐舌，将猫粮往对面门口扔，撒了一地。灯亮起来，掩盖门锁合上的光影。

咔。

『啵』

树叶逐渐变黄，金宰铉的头发反而褪色。发根露出原本的黝黑来，越长越长，远看起来就是一颗布丁头。

布丁也是车勋喜食的甜品之一。所以每次看到金宰铉都先咽一次口水，再沉默下来，等到金宰铉懒得再躲，跑出来跟他聊天。车勋爱屋及乌，看久了，觉得连金宰铉的笑脸都好像还挺美味的，又咽一次口水。

“……等到冬天一来我就走啦，去姐姐家过冬，春天再出来。”

“租期这么短吗。”

秋天开始落叶，枯色在草丛上零零散散。车勋把它们踢下来，用脚扫成一堆，踏踏实实地踩。小区里的猫常会有人领养抱走，然后又会有新的猫进来，仿佛车勋的开放性猫咪社区。他刚送走一批，回来时买了软糖吃，弥补自己的心情。说不清楚，他心里明白这里面的猫咪没一只属于他，走了就是走了，去路的差异无碍于结果。

此时车勋也在嚼软糖，眼镜滑落一点，被他不厌其烦重推到山根，借此避开金宰铉的目光。只要车勋出现，金宰铉就会只看着他，李承娴没提起，但柳会胜说过。笼中猫的伊丽莎白圈像音响里的喇叭，把柳会胜的声音无限扩大。

“他一直在看着你哦。”

李承娴在旁边收拾猫笼和猫粮，从头至尾没出声。但车勋断定她也知道，只是她懒得开口，她知道车勋自己心里最清楚。可不是嘛，有的时候都会被看到皮肤灼烧，泛起红来，略有刺痛，让他不自觉摸摸。

车勋摸摸脸颊，问他什么时候搬走，嘱咐他注意不要落下东西。金宰铉听累了，在楼梯一拐角顺势拐到车勋身上，搂一下肩膀。

“怎么？舍不得我？”

“巴不得你快走。”

金宰铉被他一骂，记恨上他，趁他开门的时候扯他的腿毛。车勋条件反射往后一脚，踹了个空，恶作剧的人已经在客厅里朝他耀武扬威地笑了。车勋瞪他，他也瞪回去，但是笑着的他毫无杀伤力，直接露出肚皮，够胆就来摸，光明磊落近乎裸体。

想要获得秘密必先坦诚自己，金宰铉最明白这个道理。越是明白的人们越不关心，反而硬要去看那些不肯露出来的东西。就比如在小区住到现在，金宰铉已经听到至少五个关于车勋的传言。小区的老住户们顾左右而言他，拐来拐去还是向他提起“你家邻居”，他就顺从地好奇，向他们打听邻居的传闻。

偶尔也有人刺探他，“你跟你邻居走得挺近”，金宰铉就回答“我也好奇”。那些人立刻感到同理，在心照不宣里省略后文。其实后文才更重要，走近之后，他看到了什么呢？

问了也白问，那是只有我金宰铉才能看到的，嘻嘻。

给金宰铉的践行摆得很早，还可以留出个缓冲期。下午四点在柳会胜推荐的餐厅里吃完饭，太阳没下山就去木房子酒吧喝酒。几人终于在酒吧里互相说话，酒保也来跟金宰铉碰杯。但其实她手里那杯拉莫斯金菲士都还是让金宰铉给她摇的，摇得金宰铉手酸，结果她拿来自己喝。“祝你冬眠快乐”，顺水推舟免他酒钱，噎得金宰铉说不出话来，闷头喝酒，憋着劲要喝回本。

结果就是喝歇菜了，醒来发现在自家门口，旁边的车勋一样一身酒气，都蜷着手脚侧着身睡的。金宰铉动两下，踢到什么东西，楼道灯亮起来，他们原来睡在纸箱子里面，什么待领养的狗狗和猫咪。

也不奇怪，他们确实无家可归。车勋揉着眼睛，头发还在金宰铉身上滚过，懒洋洋地跟他说：

“我忘带钥匙了。”

纸箱子是画画少年拿来的，他也想帮忙，联系不到开锁的，物业也关门了，就偷偷从店里拖出这么个大纸壳子，还跟车勋眨眼睛。

“别告诉桥姐，她拿来卖废品的。”

车勋学少年说话学得惟妙惟肖，像一条鱼咕噜咕噜冒泡，金宰铉洗澡出来，看着就笑。他没想过有一天车勋会大大方方进他房间，靠着窗子观赏自家的窗帘。他们之间的防盗窗早就卸下，窗子也没关，黑色的垂纱布料在风里晃荡，从黑处到另一头黑处。

金宰铉问：“想从这里过去？”

车勋点头：“嗯，我还有事情要做。”

“那我借你梯子，但是我也要过去。”

“那我会把你推下去。”

对于车勋推下他的这个举措，金宰铉并不奇怪，甚至感觉这是专属于车勋的美感，他都能够看见场景。秋夜的月亮冷而明亮，车勋从他的裆下环过手臂扣住大腿，耍酒疯似的轻轻一偏，自己就从他怀里滑落。梯子和肉身自由落体受同等重力，他来不及思考就触碰到地面，眼前车勋垂下眼看他的表情都还有视觉残留，然后结束，黑屏。

但那时车勋会是怎样的表情呢，金宰铉就连这样也想要去看。要不是金宰铉一怕高二怕痛，他或许就要把话当真。车勋见他不说话，回头冲他看一眼，让他放上次的碟片。他“哦”了一声算是回答，取出碟片从头放起，关了灯和他并排坐着重温，又呵欠连天。

“你还有什么事情要做，方便的话也可以在我家做。”

车勋盯着屏幕看都不看他，只将手往他面前一张：“有刀片和泡沫吗？”

指尖红红掌心肉肉，活脱脱猫猫亮爪，可不得将天下宝物都供上，更何况只是刀片而已。金宰铉以为他要刮胡子，特意把影片暂停了，仔仔细细端详他面容。

“你胡子还没冒出来啊。”

“不是这个。”

干净清爽出浴车勋套上金宰铉的外包装，接过刀片和泡沫，也没开灯，在窗边坐下，借月色下刀。他在刮腿毛。平常坐姿随便的他此时柔软又拘束，并着腿伸出来，展现出流畅线条美。他抿着嘴，皱着眉，却都没生出褶皱，他全身上下都拿捏着力度，刚好抛光，却又不被刀所伤。

但是他又好像毫不在意，好像这份紧绷的状态也是他的天赋之一，还将眼神从刀上偏离。眼镜早在洗澡时摘下，睫毛便也有了延展力，拂进金宰铉心里。

“有没有听见我说话？金宰铉？把电视打开。”

影片继续播放，荧幕开始波动电子的光，文艺片的场景少有激烈的，台词都少，靠演员与场景与剧情张力。金宰铉好不容易看进去，又从某个换镜滑出来，流连到旁边车勋的腿上。从刀尖里褪出来的他的腿湿润而光洁，脚边涌起泡沫，他像是刚从海里走出来，双腿肌肤对于他还陌生，但是已经足够漂亮与柔软了。

为什么要刮去？更像是褪去鳞片。人鱼从他的衣服里诞出，金宰铉第一次觉得自己看到了不该看的，不由自主屏息缄默。车勋腿软了，站起时稍稍一个趔趄，金宰铉赶紧假装没在看他，举起气泡水喝，久久不敢放下。嘴唇紧贴着瓶口吸吮，焦干变成湿润，到不得不离开时发出声音。

啵。

『嘘』

前一天下了秋雨，气温跳水，金宰铉离开时特意穿了大衣。落叶堆被浇得湿透，软塌塌黄在路边，泛出水来。没人来接送他，金宰铉的离开与到来都是常有的事，谁还能阻止一个成年人的迁移？

姐姐欢迎他，妈妈打扫出来他的房间，金宰铉是乖孩子，天生应该受人疼爱。所以哪怕他的手机和电脑里存满了其他人的私密，那也是别人塞进他的手里，他怎么会伤害别人呢？更何况这些东西从来就没有流出过，人的秘密要是没有被偷窥到就没有价值，他是在升华他们呢！

还有更多的，存在金宰铉的眼睛里脑海中，每日每日记录在案。其中很多都被海浪淘走，但是还有，不然海浪是从何处来的呢？

人鱼般的车勋给了他玩笑般的借口，刮腿毛只是为了示威，让他以后没得腿毛可拔。他说话时的表情一向很认真，金宰铉想不明白，为了不让别人弄脏自己的衣服，所以就干脆裸体吗？

实在是太拙劣了，但是却都是实实在在发生的事。金宰铉也有看不到的一天，车勋却已经闭门不见。李承娴对车勋的行程只是摇头不知，柳会胜接了他电话，那头猫狗响声不断，但是他的笑意一听就能明白。

“你也有盯不住梢的一天？”

不好，心思暴露，金宰铉提着箱子就跑，管他租期到没到。

但是不甘心。家里房间许久没用，窗帘已经换掉，是从姐姐房里淘汰下来的，碎花缭乱，姹紫嫣红迷人眼。金宰铉将眼睛从图片视频里拔出，盯了一会儿，放弃，酸痛完全没得到缓解，干脆合上。合上了也是在看，看来看去看得金宰铉脑子里也缭乱，分不清车勋和奶牛猫，差点想要刮去猫毛。

他只好转换注意力，为了休息眼睛转而使用听力。酒吧的电话是画画少年接的，不像她桥姐那么精，没听出金宰铉的声音，礼貌地问他有什么事。金宰铉也没说，只问现在酒吧里还有人没，少年一说有，那边的酒保就走过来接了电话，“喂”，好像等着他一开口就抓住似的。

挂掉电话，拿起钥匙，匆匆跟家里人说一句“有事出去一下”，金宰铉到小区门口时，酒吧已经关门。酒保骑着小电动带少年走，眼皮子一抬看见他，开着车前灯追着他撵。一撵就撵到楼梯口，车前灯光换楼道灯光，只有六楼的灯在那天晚上就莫名其妙坏掉，灯光闪烁像再闹鬼，叫人看了心慌。

金宰铉开门进屋，屋里干净得不像是无人的房子，他忘记了自己走的时候有没有关窗，窗子对着对面的窗子大敞。但是对面的窗帘依旧不漏一点光的黑，又回到走前的往常。

可恶啊，又没抓到他，金宰铉怎么可能会对车勋失手呢。

说起来就心虚，金宰铉也不过借口恶气壮胆，但还是灰溜溜锁门回家。灯光还在闪，闪得他心烦，干脆等到它熄灭了，自己好打手电筒走。灯光熄灭要七秒，他数着数着就屏住呼吸，觉得自己又回到了在门后猫眼观看的时候。

怎么会失手。

对面门内的眼睛挣脱出猫眼，耳环一闪而过，在黄色的头发里变得不显眼，随后灯光都熄灭。门内外一样安静，但是金宰铉不害怕了，也去看猫眼，但是比眼球先贴上去的是嘴唇。

亲吻装过他的玻璃，从橱窗到酒杯到这里，都不会放过。

家里人已经睡着了，只有姐姐还在客厅敷着面膜等着，看他笑得莫名其妙，问他急匆匆出去干嘛，话说到半句被他一个字堵住。

嘘。

FIN 2020.02.08 01:41


End file.
